


A telegram from Mr. Likely

by Petra



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Modern Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Bertie keeps getting nuisance telegrams from a Mr. S. Likely.





	A telegram from Mr. Likely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



"Jeeves! I say, Jeeves!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I've received the rummiest telegram from a Mr. Likely."

"He appears to be a most diligent correspondent, sir."

"He writes to me multiple times a day on the oddest subjects. This time he's trying to touch me for twenty pounds, which I think is rather a forward step when I can't recall the blighter's face, what?"

"I am not familiar with his countenance, sir, nor does he appear in the Junior Ganymede's books of past employers."

"Not the gentleman for gentlemen's gentlemen, then? Should I send him the money?"

"I should say not, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Scribe inspired this when I was complaining robocalls and reflecting that "Scam Likely" sounds like a Nac Mac Feegle. In Scribe's house, they greet such calls with "Oh yes, good old Mr. Likely is reaching out again!" Hence Bertie's dilemma.


End file.
